Call Me Shark
by Reginald Kastle
Summary: There's no one he'd rather spend the last of his free time with, anyway. zexal au


_I feel like I should put all the #sharkbait30day fics together but I'm ngl I probably won't_

_Prompt: "zexal au where the barian and astral worlds end up getting recombined and as the only person who can handle the powers of barian world and astral world [ultimately hope+ rank-up] is Nasch, he becomes leader of the combined world_

_Yuma's still forced to give him up but its for a much better cause"_

* * *

Yuma tries his best to not cry, but holding back tears at this point is something he feels like he's completely lost the ability to do. There's been so much happening that he can't handle it, and he thought he'd finally gotten his friend back...

He doesn't want to think of it.

"Yuma." The man addresses him, scrunching his eyes in that all-too-familiar way he does – _did_ – whenever he wanted to scowl. "Don't you dare cry."

Yuma wipes his eyes furious in his pathetic attempt at hiding his tears. "I'm sorry, S-Nasch. There's just been a lot going on."

Nasch's eyes dull, the closest thing to a grimace washing over his face as he turns from his old friend. "Yuma." He pauses, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh before reopening them. "Shark. Call me Shark."

"I..." Yuma stutters, shuffling his feet uncomfortably.

"I insist." Nasch demands, his eyes softening as he slumps into his throne. "Don't just stand there, either. Come here." He pats the arm rest for emphasis. "What are you waiting for?" he demands.

Yuma shakes his head free of his torments, slowly making his way to the throne. "Is this okay?" he questions cautiously, touching the throne as if it were more than just a mere chair inhabited by an old friend.

Nasch nods. "I'm king, it's my rules now." he ignores Yuma's wince as he climbs onto the side of the throne, holding himself planted in the small area where Nasch isn't sprawled. Yuma crosses his wrists on his knees, his eyes heavy as he looks anywhere but his best friend just millimetres from his grasp.

"So when's your coronation?" Yuma questions, choking and swallowing the bile that rises in his throat. If he's anything to go by – and Yuma still trusts the man with his life - after three lifetimes of getting screwed over, he's finally going to be the rightful king again. And sure, it means that Yuma has to leave him behind so he can peacefully live out his life like he should have been able to a long time ago, but he'd much rather that than the previous outcomes he's had to witness before.

Nasch's eyes darken. "Two days your time. Who knows how long here." He runs his long claws down his face, slouching further into his seat. "I've been busy with preparations for it, I'm sorry this has taken so long to organise. This is the only free time I have between now and then."

"And how much time is that?" Yuma asks, watching as two beings peek their heads through the door and hurry out.

"As long as you need."

Yuma grins, launching into a conversation as if there was nothing at all separating them, as if it were just another day in Heartland City and not another world away. Nasch closes his eyes willingly, relaxing into the familiar sound of his friend as he gives up the last of his free time.

[There's no other way he'd rather spend it.]

He converses back as best as he can, though he's quite out of the loop on everything happening back in Yuma's world, and he waves away the various beings that wander through the door before they have a chance to interrupt them. He's not sure how long it's been- a few hours, days? – It doesn't matter because it's Yuma and who knows when the next time he'll see him?

He hopes it's not the _last_ time, but he's not positive.

"Are we able to come see your coronation? Yuma asks excitedly, and Nasch stares at him in confusion. Yuma says 'we', but they both know he means 'he' – Yuma's the single only other person to rank-up like himself, so there's no chance of anyone else; no Kaito, no Kotori. Just Yuma.

"I guess." Nasch murmurs, wincing as Yuma's grin lights up his face. "You can stay, if you really want."

"I can't stay, as much as I want to." Yuma leans forward, cracking his back quietly. "They still need me back home."

Nasch rolls his eyes. "Of course they do. I meant that you could stay until my coronation. If that's alright with Kaito to abandon the portal for a few days."

Yuma waves him off. "It's fine. And if the portal breaks, you're stuck with me until they find some other way to take me home."

Nasch chuckles, tapping his fingers along the arm rest behind him. "Oh, joy. Would be such a punishment to have someone treat me like an equal, and to have a friend by my side." Nasch shuffles to the side until there's enough room on the throne for the two of them. Yuma accepts immediately, pushing Nasch's cloak out of the way and plonking next to him. He goes to lie his head down instinctively, only to pause with a grimace.

"Am I allowed to?" Yuma questions cautiously, holding his hand out but refusing contact.

Nasch coughs. "You and Merag are the only two allowed to touch me without direct permission."

Yuma smiles, leaning his head onto Nasch's shoulder. He closes his eyes, committing the feeling of his best friend to memory while he still can. Nasch sighs, closing his eyes and leaning his head on Yuma's.

He thinks he's reached the perfect level of contentment when a small snore echoes through the silent room; Nasch looks down and furrows his eyebrows as he watches Yuma snore peacefully under him, his head still lying in content on his shoulder.

He rolls his eyes, beckoning in the beginning list of his many chores, Yuma by his side.

[_The way it should be_, he thinks to himself.]


End file.
